


Dirty Little Secret

by et_cetera55



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-23
Updated: 2010-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/et_cetera55/pseuds/et_cetera55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt <i>Mycroft proposes to Lestrade in some hugely public way (eg: at a crime scene or a press conference).</i><br/>+1000 points if Sherlock had no idea they were even in a relationship prior to the propsal (+another 5000 points if John did.) over <a href="http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/2727.html?thread=6782631#t6782631">here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Little Secret

 

“Look! Isn’t that Mycroft?”

Sherlock, temporarily distracted from examining the unusual mud around the body, looks over to where John is pointing and sees that it is indeed his brother approaching. But why is his brother visiting a rather uninteresting crime scene – Sherlock has not unravelled every single detail yet but he has more than enough information to know that it is not something that Mycroft would need to worry about. Which means that Mycroft must be coming to pester him about something else. Sherlock straightens up properly and crosses his arms, waiting for his brother to reach them.

But Mycroft doesn’t come to join them. Instead he smiles at them, nods and then turns to walk over to where Lestrade is standing.

Sherlock is… well if he was anyone else he would say bewildered… His confusion grows as Mycroft stops a few paces away from Lestrade and sinks slowly down to one knee, fumbling in his pocket before bringing out a small black box and saying rather loudly,

“Gregory Lestrade would you do me the honour of consenting to become my husband?”

Sherlock looks in bewilderment to Lestrade – he looks embarrassed, maybe a little startled, but certainly not as surprised as he should – and then back to his brother – who is looking up at the DI with more emotion than Sherlock has ever seen him show before, even as a child.

“Mycroft,” Lestrade starts, “What are you doing?”

“Proposing.”

“Well, yes… but… now…? Here?”

“You said you were fed up of being my ‘dirty little secret’ – I wanted to show you that you are not.”

Sherlock can’t believe the exchange he is witnessing and when, after Lestrade remains silent, Mycroft asks, “Greg, please. Will you marry me?” and Lestrade moves to kneel in front of him saying, “Yes. Yes,” he is about to march over and demand to know what they are both playing at, but is halted by John saying,

“Well it was about time.”

“What?!”

“You may not conform to social conventions Sherlock, but some people like to. Lestrade for one.”

“Hang on, you mean you knew?”

“Well yes. It was rather obvious. Wait… you mean you didn’t?”

Sherlock chose not to dignify that question with an answer. He had a crime to solve.

 


End file.
